oreimofandomcom-20200223-history
Oreimo Episode 12 (Good End)
Synopsis Kyousuke wakes up to the sight of Kirino, dressed in her school uniform and seemingly acting kinder than the usual. He notices it more when Kirino even passes a bowl of rice at him without any derrogative remark or even a single sneer in her face. Soon, the family table is filled with all four members of the Kousaka Family and breakfast starts with the mother Yoshino exposing her husband Daisuke's attempts at getting his daughter Kirino's pictures from a distance, something that embarrasses the police officer. As the family table is filled with Kirino's laughs, Kyousuke just looks on with a confused expression. Later that day, Kirino receives good news from Ayase that Kanako is going to be closer to her dream as an idol, and Kanako finally accepts that attending the cosplay competition has brought good things to her future. As Kanako thinks about being able to surpass Kirino's fame in her upcoming job, Kirino just thanks her sincerely, a gesture that puzzled both Ayase and Kanako. Meanwhile, Kyousuke is still thinking about his younger sister's actions, skeptic that Kirino is even able to talk to him with such a courteous way. Manami thinks that Kirino might have finally become honest in her feelings, but Kyousuke keeps his suspicions. Soon, Kyousuke sees Ayase and — after commenting on her slight expression of disgust on his presence — greets him for seemingly the first time after the Stardust Witch Meruru cosplay competition. Kyousuke introduces Manami to Ayase, he confronts Ayase about Kirino's sudden change in attitude. Manami and Kyousuke part ways and Kyousuke sits with Ayase elsewhere. There, he asks about how Kirino is acting at school; Ayase does not feel anything weird with regards to Kirino and would contact him if ever such a thing emerges. At home, Kyousuke soon contacts Saori, but likewise, even Saori does not find anything weird about Kirino when it comes to anything about anime. Kyousuke soon finds Kirino on his room's doorstep and invites him to her room. It is clear that she shows a sad expression in her face, and she is too quiet compared to her usual self when interacting with Kyousuke. Something that Kyousuke notices, on the other hand, is the noticeable drop in decorations on Kirino's room. He soon asks Kirino about what she wants to talk about, and after giving out a vague response with respect to her supposed "final life counseling session", she asks Kyousuke to buy her an eroge — two titles to be exact: I'd Never Steal Something Like Onii-chan's Pantsu!! and 3D Custom Imouto. In fact, Kirino wants to make it into the midnight release so that she can play both games as soon as possible. Kyousuke has doubts that this is the final life consultation session; however, Kirino confirms it herself, and would even help in keeping Kyousuke from being caught by his father in the process. After seeing Kirino plead to him, Kyousuke finally decides to fulfill the last life consultation session. After getting some help from Akagi for an alibi, Kyousuke reaches Akihabara with thirty-five minutes until midnight. Soon, he finds himself in a surpising development: several others have formed a long line for the midnight releases of several titles. What's worse? Akagi has just arrived there as well. Kyousuke confronts Akagi for his alibi of staying in the latter's place now turned to waste, while Akagi asks Kyousuke about "staying somewhere nice with Manami". It turns out that both of them have the same target (a copy of a midnight release title) brought up by "extenuating circumstances". However, Kyousuke gets the shock of his life when Akagi is actually planning on purchasing a game targeted to females. Akagi tries to explain himself, finally revealing that he is also there under a younger sister's orders, and Kyousuke soon realizes that both he and Akagi are in the very same situation. What's different is that Akagi's sister is a fujoshi who fantasizes about men in love with the same gender. However, Akagi's talk about his sister has somewhat earned him the support of those who would order the game that Akagi would later buy. As he and Kyousuke proceed on their respective lines, Kyousuke wonders if he can make it back to Chiba by train. Meanwhile, Kirino receives a call — not from Kyousuke, but from Kuroneko. It turns out that Kuroneko has been trying to make a pair of cat ears for Kirino, but does not have the proper measurements. Kirino soon tells her where Kyousuke is, and receives some harsh comments in response. Kuroneko has also began to accustom herself to calling Kyousuke "Nii-san", much to Kirino's disgust. Kirino tells Kuroneko to stop calling Kyousuke "Nii-san", Kuroneko doesn't mind stopping, since she has declared that she might call Kyousuke as something else. Kyousuke did manage to board the train from Akihabara to Chiba, and is now tired from the trip. Nonetheless, he manages to call up his sister to help him sneak back inside. After being led by Kirino into her room, Kyousuke hands over the merchandise and prepares to sleep for the night. However, Kirino decides to let him play an eroge with her for that night. Kirino soon explains that I'd Never Steal Something Like Onii-chan's Pantsu!! has only one route, and the completion of one route would unlock the other routes until all of the routes are unlocked and completed. Mini-games integrated with the game itself will contribute to the progress of the game. Kyousuke lazily watches as Kirino breezes through one route, which turns out to have a sad ending. He is somewhat optimistic about the ending, although Kirino points out that things are different when two persons are apart from each other, something that technology cannot be easily cured. Kyousuke then takes back his comment and instead describes the ending as "lovely", and Kirino has managed to calm herself. Kirino soon finds herself immersed enough to try another route and is trying to keep Kyousuke from leaving, even pulling out life counseling again as an alibi. Kyousuke decides to hear out Kirino for one last time, although he admits to be longing for sleep already. Kirino soon reminisces about the time roughly nine months ago when she is embarrassed to let someone see her collection of anime merchandise and eroge, and decides that it is already time for Kyousuke to see something else. Kyousuke instantly becomes nervous at the atmosphere as Kirino reaches out for a box located behind the stacks of merchandise inside her secret stash. Soon, Kirino pulls out a photo album from the box and asks Kyousuke if he still wants to look at it. Although suspecting something even wierder than her own hobby might be inside, Kyousuke decides that he will take a look, although his expression intimidates Kirino and she changes her mind. Kyousuke becomes more forceful and pulls the album from her hand, and two things fly out from the album: a young brown-haired kirino dressed in track wear, and a flight ticket to America. The departure date: the very same day. He confronts Kirino about the trip to America, and Kirino decides to tell him about it. It turns out that she was invited by a coach to undergo training in America during the training camp she attended last Summer. Kyousuke thinks that it is too soon, but Kirino tells him that she has already allotted her money from her novel and her career in modeling, and has consulted her parents about it. Kyousuke discovers that he is the last person in the family to learn about her trip overseas. And he is really hurt about it. Kirino thinks that her trip is none of his business and she believes that Kyousuke does not care about her either. Kyousuke repeatedly tells her to go, and Kirino, overwhelmed with emotion, starts to attack her brother over and over. Kyousuke soon loses his balance and trips on the table where Kirino's laptop is located, and, as if by fate, the scene in I'd Never Steal Something Like Onii-chan's Pantsu!! where the male lead is given the choice to stop the female lead plays. "Tell me not to go, Onii-chan!" "If you say so, I won't go anywhere." "I can reach my dreams anywhere, but I can only be with you here." "Thank you, Onii-chan! We'll always be together from now on!" Both Kirino and Kyousuke stop as the final scene plays, and Kyousuke mutters "Go" one last time before a headbutt knocks him out cold. The next morning, Kyousuke, full of bruises from last night, wakes up. He soon notices that there has been a box of tissue on his lap, and his trash can is filled with blood-stained balls of tissue. He gets up, changes back into the clothes he wore last night, and heads downstairs, but not before glancing at Kirino's room with a worried look. He then tiptoes backwards to the front door, where he stumbles upon his father. Luckily, his plan to fool his parents into thinking he has just arrived has worked, although it also makes the breakfast food one person short. As he realizes that Kirino has left, someone tells him to get out of the way. A girl's voice. It's Kirino. As Kyousuke is left without a word, Kirino reveals that she has decided not to take the trip to America. Although her mother is surprised at her sudden change of heart, her father doesn't seem to mind, since she is still too young to be far away from her parents. Kirino and Kyousuke share a walk to school for seemingly the first time, and Kirino shyly admits that her brother's words have made her reconsider going to America, although she continues to blurt out alibis that would shift the focus from Kyousuke. As Kirino continues to blabber, Kyousuke just shows a smile on his face, causing Kirino to return to her usual attitude. Not that Kyousuke minds. It is Spring again, and as Manami walks to school with him on the usual spot, he still wears that same smile. Later that day, Kirino proceeds to apologize to the faculty for the confusion she caused. It was a tense moment for her, but Ayase and Kanako were there to support her. The day continues with Kirino returning to her usual modeling shoots with Ayase and Kanako. They also used up the money Kirino has saved up for her trip in America to organize trips of their own. Meanwhile, Kirino's friendship with Kuroneko and Saori improved a bit, with their trips to Akikabara going smoothly. Kirino is probably still waiting for the upcoming Stardust Witch Meruru movie. Kirino's mother have started to watch her daughter's work come to life with the release of the anime series adaptation of Imoutoshi, and it seems that even Kirino's father have started to become curious as well. Kyousuke have started to "attend" Manami's tutorial sessions, and his patience is being tested, especially with Manami's grandparents' antics and Manami's younger brother Iwao around. While Saori continues to feed her insatiable thirst for anime, Kuroneko has started to unleash her cute side with wearing her cat ears and tail and maid costume. Once again, she is making her younger sisters worry for her well-being. Soon, yet another day in the Kousaka residence continues, and as Kyousuke and Kirino live their normal lives, Kirino soon declares that the life counseling is not yet over. Adapted From This episode is adopted from Chapter 4 of Volume 4 of the light novels. Trivia Characters (in order of appearance) *Kyousuke Kousaka *Kirino Kousaka *Yoshino Kousaka *Daisuke Kousaka *Ayase Aragaki *Kanako Kurusu *Manami Tamura *Kouhei Akagi New Characters There are no new characters in this episode. Intermission *The titles of the series in the intermission are — surprisingly — Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai and I'd Never Steal Something Like Onii-chan's Pantsu!!. Ending Theme Song *The ending theme song for this episode is entitled "I'm Home." performed by Ayana Taketatsu. *The art featured on the ending theme is drawn by VOFAN. Cultural References *Saori's final response to Kyousuke on the phone is "Nyoro~n", the catchphrase of Tsuruya from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. *The titles of eroge Kirino wants to purchase are parodies of real titles; I'd Never Steal Something Like Onii-chan's Pantsu!! is a parody of the manga series Oniichan no Koto Nanka Zenzen Suki Janain Dakara ne!! and 3D Custom Imouto is a parody of the simulator game 3D Custom Girl. Quotes References Category:Oreimo Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes